


Rinsing dirt

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution (Fan Film)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkwardness, Bathtubs, Caretaking, Feelings, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Gavin is injured and Nines helps him take a bath.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Rinsing dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I never posted ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️ ♥️

_x_

The light flickered dimly as the door knocked against the wall, some of the already cracked plaster coming loose. Nines eyed it with a displeased look briefly as he caught the creaking door and closing it gently behind them. He flipped the lock before turning back to a limping Gavin and trailing close behind him with his hands somewhat stretched forward. Gavin didn't want him to help but he kept close yet, since the detective nearly toppled over six times prior to reaching his apartment. 

"Can you like, back off?" He grumbled. 

Nines lowered his hands, watching Gavin clutch his side with a grimace as he slid his free hand across the kitchen counter for support. He was still wearing the previous night's clothes that were covered in dirt, gun powder and blood. Nines' lip twitched as he studied him closer, looking to take in as much information as he could.

"I can smell those cogs in your brain burning. Stop it." Gavin grit out against the sink. 

"I don't have cogs installed in my processing system." Nines said quietly, still keeping a close eye. 

Gavin filled a glass with water and gulped it down, shakily turning to the android when he finished. 

"I said stop." 

Nines' head tilted in the slightest, "I'm not doing anything, detective." 

"Yes you are," Gavin gestured up and down, "You keep fucking scanning me. I can see it in your eyes." 

"I'm looking at your injuries and emotional levels to ensure -" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I don't care so stop it now. Don't think because of this I won't be able to kick your tin can ass." Gavin snorted a short laugh and put his glass down. 

Nines raised an amused brow but said nothing. 

"I need a drink. And a fucking bath." 

"I never thought you'd willingly suggest a bath, are you the real Gavin?" 

"Are you making jokes now?" 

"Of course not, detective." 

But you could clearly see the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips and Gavin scoffed at it, shuffling across the kitchen floor to the counter again. 

"You try and stay in the same sweaty, bloody clothes for two days. Hell, I don't even know if that's all the things I'm covered in judging by the smell." 

Nines opened his mouth to retort but Gavin stopped him, "Just fill the tub for me so I can go. And get me that drink." 

"The doctors cleary said you aren't allowed alcohol." 

"Who cares what they say." 

"They said you needed to be cleaned as well." 

Gavin shoved his middle finger up into the air, "I'm not letting them fucking wash me like a baby. Just go before I lose it, I don't have the energy for this shit tonight. 

"Very well, I'll draw you a bath." 

Gavin pulled a face at the android's retreating back, watching him disappear down the hall. He listened to the water starting and awkwardly leaned down as far as he could to open the cupboard close to his legs. The water was still running when he grabbed the glass bottle and flicked the cap open so he could bring it to his lips. Gavin took a large swig, enjoying the burn down his throat and the numb warmth spreading through his chest. Then the water suddenly stops and he fumbles to put the bottle back, cursing at it in the process. He didn't need to hide it, who cared what the android thought about it anyway. 

He sniffed loudly and looked away from the hallway as the other's footsteps echoed louder. 

"I'm done."

"Great." Gavin muttered, pushing away from the counter and making his way to the hallway. 

He pushed passed Nines, looking at the floor as he went. The android smelled the faint scent of alcohol on him, refraining from commenting on in it. His brow settled into its normal furrow and he turned to follow Gavin to the bathroom. Gavin halted inside the entryway, turning with a pained bark at Nines. 

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm helping you." 

The detective's face scrunched up, "What?" 

Nines reached forward expectantly, "Come."

Gavin recoiled hissing as he did and stumbled back hurriedly, grabbing at the sink, "I can bath on my own! I'm not a baby!" 

"You have several cracked ribs and a fractured arm." The android reasoned. 

"So what!" 

"You cannot undress like that. How will you get out as well?" 

"I'll figure it out." Gavin glared. 

"Gavin, I know you can look after yourself but now is not the time to be stubborn." 

"Don't call me stubborn, tin can." He growled.

"Then stop and let me help so I can leave you alone."

Gavin's eyes narrowed dangerously, lip curled into a snarl as he glared at the android for the severalth time that night. Nines kept his fiery gaze, standing perfectly still in the doorway, arms relaxed at his sides. He could see Gavin's resolve slowly start to break, his tense shoulders sagging and his grip on his injured side loosening. 

"Fine. Whatever." 

Nines nod his head, "Thank you." 

He closed the door and approached Gavin, moving to take his jacket off. Gavin didn't look at him as he pulled the clothing off, scowling at the opposite wall instead. 

"Can you lean forward so I can removed your shirt?" 

Gavin grumbled as he did what he was told, doubling over as far as he could so Nines could pull the shirt over his head and down his arms without having to lift them. The android paused, dirty shirt still in one hand as he looked down. Gavin's chest was an irritated red that faded into purple splotches near his left side where his ribs had sustained the painful blow. His eyes narrowed slightly, scanning the injuries as he leaned forward. Tentatively his fingers moved to trace the redness, barely touching Gavin at all. 

Gavin jumped anyway, hissing through his teeth. 

"I'm sorry, I was assessing your injuries. We'll have to bandage them." 

"Yeah, whatever." Came the grumbled reply. 

Gavin's face sported a reddish hue he desperately tried to hide while the android continued his task. When he removed the final layer of Gavin's clothes, he tossed them into the laundry hamper before turning back to a nude and shivering Gavin. He apologised again, gently wrapping an arm around the detective's waist and his shoulders to help him step into the tub. A shower would have been much easier but neither said anything as Gavin slid into a sitting position with a pained groan. The tub wasn't big enough to fully stretch his legs and he sat with them awkwardly pulled up. 

"It fucking hurts." He grumbled. 

"Yes, your muscles are contracting. You should try to move more but I know it hurts so you might want to take it slow." 

"You know about my pain?" Gavin said sarcastically. 

Nines kneeled next to the tub, "I can simulate pain so in a way, yes." 

"Hm." 

Nines offered him a bath sponge, "Wash what you can and I will help do the rest." 

"Thank god." Gavin plucked the sponge from Nines' fingers. 

The android looked away while Gavin washed, trying to spare him some privacy atleast. Water sloshed and Gavin cursed multiple times but as far as Nines could tell, he was properly giving himself a scrub down. He waited patiently a while longer until the groans got worse. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"I can't bloody wash this shit." 

Nines looked at Gavin pointing towards his injuries and he nodded in understanding. 

"Let me." 

Wordlessly he passed the sponge to Nines as he laid back against the tub and closed his eyes. It was easy to see Gavin was exhausted and tired of fighting, his stubbornness fading away with the dirt that washed from his body. Nines softly ran the sponge over Gavin's ribs amd chest, applying the minimum pressure as he went to remove the last pieces of medical tape and dried blood. Gavin's face scrunched but he said nothing. 

"There. Can I finish with your hair?" 

"Do what you want, mother." Gavin taunted but there was no malice behind his words. 

Nines stood and dragged a small plastic stool to the tub edge for him to sit on. He guided Gavin's head to the center of the tub rim and wet his hair with a small jug he found in the cupboard. When all of his hair was thoroughly wet, Nines gathered the shampoo bottle to squeeze some of it into his palm before racking it through Gavin's hair. Gavin hummed quietly, his eyes darting behind his eyelids as Nines massaged his scalp. 

Nines could see every detail on Gavin's face perfectly without having to scan it. The faint scar across Gavin's nose, the darker than usual circles around his closed eyes and the fine scattered freckles on his skin. He leaned closer as he rinsed Gavin's hair, finding himself counting as many freckles as he could before moving on to the faint stubble covering Gavin's chin. It was strange to see him this quiet and relaxed and in a way it was truly fascinating. Nines quite enjoyed this docile Gavin. 

Suddenly his eyes opened unfocused, staring directly up into Nines' own. Their noses brushed and Gavin exhaled heavily against Nines' lips. When had he gotten this close? 

Their lips almost brush but Gavin jerks and Nines quickly pulls away. 

"I'm done." Nines says and stands to retrieve a towel. 

As Nines turns to grab it from the rail, he sees Gavin's fingers touch his lips from the corner of his eye. 

And then the moment breaks, Gavin cussing and clutching his side again.

"About fucking time. I'm sore and freezing."

Nines doesn't say anything but he feels the heat from Gavin's body pulse through him as he helps him out. And he hears the loud banging of Gavin's heart inside his chest.

_Perhaps this injury wasn't a bad thing after all._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
